


observation

by xenosaurus



Series: mutualism [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: No matter how horny he was, Eddie was never the kind of asshole to jerk off while his college roommate was in the room.  Now that Venom is living in his head, this has become a problem.





	observation

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this movie like 5 hours ago and this is already written. Help.
> 
> Also, thank you to my lovely beta Benny, for both going to this movie with me AND editing this <3

The weeks following the rocket explosion are so fucking weird that Eddie loses track of a lot of things. Venom makes sure there’s no way in hell he’ll ever skip a meal again, but he pulls a couple of trippy all-nighters and keeps forgetting to shave.

As things settle, he starts to pick up a new sense of normal. He gets used to the looks from passersby when he’s talking to Venom in public, learns what stores sell live seafood, starts working again, just... generally gets his shit together. He’s also talking to Anne again, which is emotionally complicated no matter what Venom thinks about the situation.

A little more than a month later, Eddie realizes he hasn’t jacked off once since Venom took up residence.

The first couple weeks could probably be pinned on his body recovering from hosting a starved symbiote, but by now he’s honestly probably _healthier_ than he was before Venom, as he’s cut back on the alcohol and started eating more regularly. The itch is back in full force.

The issue is that he’s been treating Venom like a housemate. No matter how horny he was, Eddie was never the kind of asshole to jerk off while his college roommate was in the room. But there’s no jerking it in the shower when your roommate _lives in your head_. He’s going to have to figure this out eventually, because he doesn’t think he’ll stay sane if he doesn’t.

In the end, it’s morning wood that does him in.

He doesn’t have an alarm set on this particular day, so he drifts out of a vaguely sexy dream on his own terms. Venom doesn’t speak up immediately, and Eddie’s tired brain forgets he’s there. Without really thinking about it, he reaches down to give his cock a little squeeze through his boxers. It feels good, and he sighs happily.

**What are you doing?**

Venom’s voice, somewhere between curious and bored, startles Eddie all the way awake. He yanks his hand away from his dick immediately, feeling exposed.

“Nothin’,” he grumbles, trying to pretend his heart isn’t still racing from being startled. As if Venom doesn’t know.

**You were dreaming about sex again.**

“Fuck off, you can’t see what I’m dreaming about,” Eddie complains, although he isn’t _entirely_ sure of that.

**You think I can’t tell when you get hard?**

Venom’s bluntness sounds almost like dirty talk, and, humiliatingly, it makes Eddie shiver a little. God, he’s so fucking horny.

“Just shut up,” Eddie says, dropping his head back against the pillows.

**If you want to jerk off, I’m not going to stop you.**

That makes Eddie freeze. He still isn’t clear where Venom picks up terms, because he can’t _quite_ read Eddie’s mind, but he definitely knows the words. There’s no question what he’s saying.

“What, you want to watch?” Eddie asks, more a challenge than an actual question. His heartbeat has picked up.

**Yes.**

And, hell, that makes Eddie’s cock twitch. He has to take a deep breath before he can even get his brain working again.

“Seriously?”

**Don’t be a pussy. Either do it or don’t.**

Well, that’s a yes. Eddie has a brief moment of indecision, then, impulsively, shoves his hand back between his legs. He’s harder now than he was before, and Venom’s presence skitters wordlessly around the edges of his consciousness.

He grabs the lotion from his bedside table, where it’s been sitting unused. His hands are shaking a little, more from eagerness than nerves.

Closing his eyes actually makes him feel more watched, because he can _feel_ Venom even when he can’t see him. Eddie does it anyways, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushes his boxers down.

This isn’t a striptease and it isn’t a show, so he fists his cock without much fanfare. Christ, he’s needed this. His hand feels fantastic after weeks of nothing at all. He sighs again, but cuts it short, aware of his audience.

**No. Louder.**

“Shit,” Eddie groans. He’s always been a sucker for dirty talk and the oddly petulant authority in Venom’s tone is really doing it for him.

**You like it when I’m part of this.**

It isn’t even a question. Venom moves under Eddie’s skin, not enough to really feel like anything but still conveying a deeply physical interest.

“Do symbiotes even fuck?” Eddie asks, not quite able to shake the breathless quality to his voice. He’s trying to keep up the banter but he’s still stroking himself, which is making it harder to focus.

**No. We also don’t blow each other up for the sake of a host. Don’t be a dumbass. What’s normal for my people has never mattered when it comes to you, Eddie.**

Eddie laughs, because what else can he even do? His chest feels warm and heavy; the emotion underlying that comment is a little too much to process when he’s got his cock in his hand.

But he isn’t about to _stop_ , so he speeds up instead. Venom makes a voiceless noise in his head, like some kind of alien purr, and Eddie just moans.

**Good. Keep going. Don’t half-ass it.**

Eddie feels like he’s losing his mind. He’s frantic now, chasing an orgasm that’s just out of reach. He isn’t bothering to stay quiet anymore, and Venom’s echoing back with that strange reverberation in his mind, and Eddie can’t stand how good this is.

He comes harder than he ever does by himself, twists himself up so bad that a muscle cramps in his leg. The pain barely processes before Venom fixes it, letting Eddie ride the aftershocks until he’s spent and exhausted. The warm glow of endorphins floods his system, and he just _breathes_.

**You’re good at this. Do you mate with yourself often?**

Venom’s voice keeps Eddie from drifting back to sleep, and he nearly chokes on a surprised laugh.

“Asshole,” Eddie says, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @[xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)


End file.
